A Starry wedding
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Ste and Harry plan to get married but does everything go to plan?
1. Chapter 1

Ste walked around the village looking everywhere for the love of his life Harry. He walked to the city wall and found his boyfriend sitting alone looking at his phone. Ste smiled and walked over.

"You alright", Ste asked.

"Yeah, just needed to get away from Scott", Harry replied.

"What's he done now", Ste asked.

"Just live there", Harry replied.

Ste sat with Harry, he had a surprise for him. Harry looked at his boyfriend as they lent in for a kiss, after the kiss Ste dug into his pocket and got down on to one knee and looked up at Harry.

"Harry Thompson, will you marry me", Ste proposed.

"Yes", Harry relied.

Ste put the ring on Harry's finger and got up to hug and kiss him. He couldn't believe his luck as he had said yes. They went back to Ste's and they made the invitations. Ste had written out a list of people to be invite.

Leah Barnes

Lucas Hay

Tony Hutchinson

Diane O'Connor

Scott Drnkwell

Anthony Hutchinson

Dee Dee Hutchinson

Holly Cunningham

Zack Loveday

Cleo McQueen

Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen

Tallulah McQueen

Heathcliff Harrison

Brendan Brady

Cheryl Brady

Amy Barnes

Michaela McQueen

Josh Ashworth

Jamie Fletcher 'Fletch'

Tessie Thompson

Harry smiled at the list as they made the invites. Ste moved three special invites to the side which was for the page boy, flower girl and bridesmaid. Harry looked at them and looked up at his fiancé.

"Who are these for", Harry asked.

"Leah, Lucas and Chardonnay-Alesha, I want Leah as a flower girl, Lucas as a page boy and Chardonnay-Alesha to be bridesmaid, is that ok with you because if it's not that is fine", Ste replied.

"No it's fine", Harry replied.

Ste smiled at Harry as the sealed the envelopes and went to send them.

 **Authors notes: For those who don't know**

 **Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen is my own character, she is 15.**

 **Heathcliff Harrison is my own character, he is Chardonnay-Alesha's boyfriend, he is 18**

 **Tallulah McQueen is my own character, she is Heathcliff and Chardonnay-Alesha's daughter, she is 16 months**

 **Brendan Brady is an ex of Ste who is a villainous hero**

 **Cheryl Brady is Brendan's half sister, a friend of Ste's**

 **Amy Barnes is Ste's ex girlfriend, she is Leah and Lucas' mother**

 **Michaela McQueen is Myra's youngest daughter, she is Ste's old friend**

 **Josh Ashworth is the younger brother of Rhys and Hannah Ashworth he is an old friend of Ste's**

 **Fletch is Josh's cousin who ran away after doing drugs**

 **Tessie Thompson is Harry's mum**


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't believe it", Ste said.

"What?", Harry asked

"I've forgotten to invite Leela, Tegan, Peri and Rose", Ste replied.

Harry burst into laughter as Ste ran round the house looking for invitations to write to his sisters and niece. Harry looked at the table and picked them up laughing waiting for Ste to notice them. He ran over and quickly wrote their names and ran round to post the invitation. He could hear Leela and Tegan arguing over who opens it. Ste walked off and went to go and find Neeta, he walked in to The Dog In The Pond and walked over to the desk. Nathan looked up.

"Neeta here", Ste asked.

"NEETA", Nathan called.

Neeta came down the stairs and entered the bar area. She looked at Ste and then Nathan who just awkwardly smiled. Neeta put her hands on the bar as Ste began to ask about her catering for the wedding.

"Me and Harry are getting married and wondered if you'd do the wedding food", Ste asked.

"You want me to do the food", Neeta asked smiling.

"Yeah", Ste replied.

Neeta screeched with excitement as Nathan looked down as he was planning to marry Rachel before she died. Ste looked up and suddenly remembered what had happened to him.

"Nathan mate I'm so sorry", Ste said.

"It's alright, sometimes you just have to move on", Nathan replied.

Ste awkwardly left and bumped into Myra and Diego who were both smiling at him. Ste awkwardly smiled back not quite knowing why they were both smiling at him.

"Can I help you", Ste asked.

"Our Chardonnay-Alesha a bridesmaid", Myra replied.

"Yeah, after everything she has done for me, introducing Leah to some friends it was the least I could do", Ste replied.

"So who else is bridesmaid", Diego asked.

"She's my only one", Ste replied.

"Out of every woman and girl in the village it's our Chardonnay-Alesha", Myra said excitedly.

"I need to go", Ste replied.

He walked off and went to find Tony who was walking with Anthony and Dee Dee. Ste ran over as Tony turned around. They smiled at each other. Tony wasn't to happy that Ste was marrying his son but deep down he knew that Ste made Harry happy.


	3. Chapter 3

A taxi turned up in the village and Brendan Brady got out of it. Ste stared as he couldn't believe Brendan was back. He walked over to Ste and stood behind him as he then spoke up.

"Hello Steven", Brendan said.

"Brendan", Ste replied.

"Steven you look like you've seen a ghost", Brendan said.

Ste hugged Brendan as Harry came over and just awkwardly stood there. They went. back to the Lomax's and they sat on the sofa. It was weird as it was Brendan's old house he was sitting in and the house he found Lynsey dead in. He sat on the sofa and looked at Harry.

"You treating Steven right", Brendan asked.

"His name is Harry", Ste said.

"Never mind that, who's this Chardonnay-Alesha McQueen, other than a McQueen", Brendan asked.

"She helped us get shelter", Ste replied.

Ste took Brendan and Harry to the hutch where Chardonnay-Alesha was working part time. Dirk wheeled in a piano and set it up for Tony and Chardonnay-Alesha sat on the seat by the piano. Brendan walked over to her.

"Can you actually play this thing", Brendan asked.

Marnie walked in and all of a sudden the bars to Cruella De Vil started to play. Marnie glared over as she entered with her family. Matty and Ellie were trying not to laugh at Chardonnay-Alesha. James walked over to her as she ignored him.

"I have the right to sue you", James said.

"Do it I dare you", Chardonnay-Alesha shouted.

Brendan walked over as James backed away from the teenage girl who continued to play Cruella De Vil. James sat down sweating with fear as Brendan looked over him as Marnie tried to protect her son.

"Shut up woman", Brendan said.

Marnie sat next to her son scared as Mac, Neeta, Nathan, Alfie, Jade, Ellie and Matty sat down awkwardly. Alfie tried to see if he could make everything ok again with Marnie as Brendan didn't look to happy.

"She's often like this at school", Alfie said.

"Then stay away", Marnie replied.

"Mum", Ellie replied.

"Yes sweetheart", Marnie asked.

"Chardonnay-Alesha is his friend", Ellie replied.

Ste and Harry walked into the kitchen where Tony was on the floor laughing at what Chardonnay-Alesha was doing. Ste and Harry got to work. Brendan came into the kitchen's as Tony got up.

"I want to congratulate your son on marrying Steven", Brendan said.

"Thank you", Tony replied.


	4. Chapter 4

The wedding day was getting close and Ste and Brendan had taken Chardonnay-Alesha out to go and get her bridesmaid dress and Leah to get her flower girl dress. They went to a really posh shop where Brendan looked around.

"Pick what ever you want", Brendan said.

"Really", Leah asked excited.

"Yes, its on me", Brendan replied.

Leah went over to the kids dresses as Chardonnay-Alesha just stood there. Harry joined them as Leah turned to look at him smiling. Ste smiled at Harry.

"Brendan's paying for the girls dresses isnt that amazing", Ste asked.

"Yeah", Harry replied.

Harry often felt awkward around Brendan, his Ste's ex and he was feeling like Brendan was taking over the wedding. Harry smiled at Ste trying to cover up his feelings as Leah came out in a pink flower girl dress. The lady in the shop smiled. Ste smiled at his daughter.

"This one", Leah said.

Chardonnay-Alesha picked out a black and pink dress and put it on, the blonde teenager came out ten minutes later and Ste and Harry were stunned at how beautiful she looked. Harry looked at Ste.

"I nearly turned straight then", Harry said.

"Is it too much" Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"Too much, its perfect", Ste replied.

"Daddy when I grow up I want to be just like Chardonnay-Alesha", Leah said.

"Aww that's nice", Ste replied.

Brendan walked over and went to pay for both of the dresses. Leah was waiting for Chardonnay-Alesha to come back out. They left and went to go and get something to eat. They went into a pub where Brendan offered to pay again.

"I want the same as Chardonnay-Alesha", Leah said.

"Maybe have something similar as Chardonnay-Alesha is a teenager and your only nine", Ste said.

"Ok", Leah replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Once they arrived back Chardonnay-Alesha and Leah went to the city wall and sat by it. Leah was smiling at Chardonnay-Alesha. The girls were talking and Leah still wanted to be just like Chardonnay-Alesha.

"Your amazing" Leah replied.

"I'm not that amazing", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Why not", Leah replied.

"I've suffered a stillborn when I was thirteen, my son Ian was born dead, I went on to have Tallulah when I was fourteen and I was bullied for being a pregnant teenager. Im from a big family were we are all cramped in one space. My life is a mess", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"It must be cool to have a baby", Leah replied.

"It's not like a doll, Tallulah is real where as a doll if you get bored you can put it down with Tallulah I can't", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Leah hugged Chardonnay-Alesha trying to comfort her as she burst into tears. Leah didn't like seeing her cry. Leah kissed Chardonnay-Alesha's check as she stopped crying. Leah looked up.

"You ok now", Leah asked.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

Ellie walked by and stared at Chardonnay-Alesha like she was a piece of rubbish on the floor. Leah looked up at her as Ellie stopped and looked at Chardonnay-Alesha. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Why are you hanging around with her sweetie", Ellie asked Leah.

"I'm not your sweetie and Chardonnay-Alesha is ten times the friend you'll ever be anyway. Where are your friends? Oh yeah they don't exist", Leah said.

"Yeah well I'm cooler than her", Ellie replied.

"If your cooler than me, does that make me hotter than you", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

Ellie walked off as Leah gave Chardonnay-Alesha a high five while she was laughing. Marnie then walked over and looked over Chardonnay-Alesha as Ellie had gone crying to her mum. Leah looked up looking worried.

"Excuse me, you've upset my daughter", Marnie said.

"Well its not my fault a grown woman can't win a fight against a teenage girl", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"My son can sue you", Marnie replied.

"Is it", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"What", Marnie replied.

"Leave us alone", Leah said.

Marnie walked off with her daughter as all of a sudden Chardonnay-Alesha had a massive smile on her face. Leah looked at her and began to laugh, she knew this meant she had an idea.

"What is it", Leah asked laughing.

"Marnie Nightingale, if she doesn't scare you no evil thing will", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"More Lindsey Roscoe if she doesn't scare you no evil thing will", Leah replied.

Both the girls started laughing. Chardonnay-Alesha brought Leah home.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while my arm is in a bandage**


	6. Chapter 6

It was two days before the wedding and Ste and Harry were working in the Hutch. Chardonnay-Alesha was working too. Diane and Tony were cooking while Scott was having the day off. Marnie came up to the counter.

"What you got", Marnie asked.

"We have cheese and onion, haddock or shepherds pie", Tony replied.

"Is the Shepherds pie made from real shepherds", Marnie asked.

"Yeah, I killed two earlier", Chardonnay-Alesha replied jokingly.

"Oh, I guess I'll have...Cheese and onion", Marnie replied.

Chardonnay-Alesha put it o her plate and looked at Tony who was laughing at the fact Marnie believed the shepherds pie was made from real shepherds. Marnie came back with her dinner and looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.

"I asked for cheese and onion, what is this", Marnie asked.

"Cheese un onion", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"It's mashed up", Marnie replied.

"Yeah", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"It goes together", Diane replied.

Marnie just looked horrified. Tony, Ste and Harry came over to see what all the fuss was about. As he is in charge Tony decided to take over and walked out of the kitchen to speak to Marnie. He walked over to her as she put her tray down and looked at him while Diane looked at Chardonnay-Alesha and Ste and Harry looked at each other. Marnie started to complain.

"What is this", Marnie asked.

"Cheese and onion", Tony replied.

"It's mushed up", Marnie replied.

"It goes together you know like Wallace and Gromit", Tony said.

"Like Ste and Harry", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"I wanted cheese and onion", Marnie replied.

"That's what you have", Tony replied.

"I wanted it separately", Marnie replied.

Brendan walked in and went straight over to the scene that Marnie was causing. Ste looked up to see Brendan and it reminded him of the time he owned the Deli with Doug when a customer complained about her food.

"Problem Steven", Brendan asked.

"Just complaining customers", Ste replied.

Brendan took a fork and took a little bit of Marnie's dinner and tasted it as she just watched him. Ste was shocked as Brendan had done it again. Marnie was speechless at what Brendan had just done.

"It's fine", Brendan said.

"Listen love, we live in a universe that's not fair. The ice caps are melting, people are dying and some live in cardboard boxes, you asked for some dinner and I gave it to you, lives not fair now suck it up and eat your dinner, plus Brendan said it were fine", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

Marnie just walked off as everyone looked at Chardonnay-Alesha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**

 **Before I start this chapter I have a few things to say. I do say thank you to the people who review by personally DMing them to say thank you. I have learning difficulties with Autism which is why somethimes I may get things a little wrong, but why can't I enjoy writing like everyone else? Just because I can't spell something or don't get the correct punctuation doesn't mean my fanfic is any less good than someine elses. If your going to leave a review as a 'guest' maybe say who you are so I can thank you if your that bothered. Thank you to those who are enjoying it amd I hope you enjoy Chapter 7.**

It was a day before the wedding and Ste was petrified, he had been married to Doug and John Paul before but something about Harry just made him feel he should do something different. He looked out the window to see if he could see Harry.

"Coast is clear", Ste said.

"Daddy why are you talking to yourself", Leah asked.

"I was seeing if I could see Harry as its bad luck to see the person your marrying before the wedding day", Ste replied.

Tegan came downstairs holding Rose's hand and smiled at Ste as he put his coat on. She looked at Leah and Lucas as he walked up to the door.

"Going somewhere", Tegan asked.

"Yeah, sorry could you look after Leah and Lucas for a bit", Ste asked.

"I were gonna ask you the same about Rose, I'm meeting Celine", Tegan replied.

"If I see her I'll send her here", Ste replied.

Ste left and went to calm his nerves by going for a walk. He picked up his phone amd hovered his thumb over his drug dealer. He looked up to see Celine waiting for Tegan so ran over.

"Celine, my fault, Tegan's at home with Leah and Lucas, she said meet her there", Ste said.

"Thank you Ste and good luck for tomorrow", Celine replied.

Celine walked past Ste as he went to the city wall and sat down. He sighed as he looked over to see Myra and Diego holding hands. He wondered how he could put things right with Harry after everything that he has put him through. From a distance John Paul could see Ste and he walked over and sat next to him.

"You ok", John Paul asked.

"I'm nervous about marrying Harry", Ste replied.

"Its a big thing", John Paul said.

"Yeah but something seems different this time, when I married you and Doug I was fine but with Harry I feel as if I've let him down", Ste replied.

"If Harry really loves you, he'd forgive you", John Paul said.

'Your right", Ste replied.

He got up and went back home where Tegan was happy to see his as it meant she could go out with Celine. Tegan smiled at him.

"Finally", Tegan said.

"Sorry", Ste replied.

"Can you look after Rose", Tegan asked.

"Yes", Ste replied.

"Thank you", Tegsn replied.

Tegan left with Celine as Ste sat down and watched Lucas show Rose his new train set, he smiled to himself. Leah walked over and sat with her dad as she hugged him making Ste smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Notes:**

 **Heathcliff an own character will be in this chapter so if you don't like it please don't read this chapter.**

Harry was playing a football video game with Zack amd Heathcliff. They couldn't wait for him to marry Ste. Zack paused the game as Harry and Heathcliff looked at him.

"Zack what are you doing", Heathcliff asked.

"Just because you weren't winning", Harry said.

"No it's none of that. Harry I'm your best friemd and I want to make sure your doing the right thing", Zack said.

"This is what I want", Harry replied.

"You sure", Zack asked.

"Yes", Harry replied.

Harry took Zack's Xbox controller and unpaused the game. The game soon finished and Zack got up to see what Simone has left them to eat. He got out some tuna and pasta and looked up at his friends.

"We got any cheese", Heathcliff asked.

"Should do", Zack replied.

Zack got out some cheese and Heathcliff turned the oven on. Harry got up and walked over to them and cut up the cheese.

"Is it weird living with your cousin", Harry asked.

"No, not really we're more like brothers", Zack replied.

"In our family we are the only boys as Zack is the youngest with an older sister Lisa and Im the oldest with three younger sisters Cathy, Emily and Kate, you get used to it", Heathcliff replied.

"What about fatherhood", Harry asked.

"Tallulah is my world", Heathcliff replied.

"Guess I'll become a step father to Leah and Lucas", Harry replied.

"Once you know what your doing its easy", Heathcliff replied.

Harry gave a half smile.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the morning of the wedding and both Harry and Ste were petrified. Ste put his bow tie on and turned to see Tegan looking at him.

"You look amazing", Tegan said.

"Thank you", Ste replied.

Leela came in with Leah and Lucas and smiled at Ste. She walked out and went to the top of the stairs to shout down to Peri who was answering the door.

"Peri when Chardonnay-Alesha arrives tell us", Leela shouted.

"Ok", Peri shouted back.

She sat in her dress waiting for Chardonnay-Alesha to turn up. She decided to text her in hope that it would hurry things up a little.

 **To: Chardonnay-Alesha**

 **From: Peri**

 **Where are you x**

 **To: Peri**

 **From: Chardonnay-Alesha**

 **Just getting Tallulah ready, well Nannie Myra is, Im not risking getting my dress dirty**

Peri smiled at her phone and sat waiting for her friemd to arrive. The limo arrived and Peri panicked as Chardonnay-Alesha hadn't arrived yet.

"Limo's here", Peri called up.

Ste came down stressed as Chardonnay-Alesha still hadn't turned up. He walked aroumd the room as Leela, Tegan and Peri looked at each other. Leah looked at Lucas.

"Where is she. Where is that bloody girl", Ste said.

"I'm sure she's on her way", Tegan said.

"The limo is outside", Ste replied.

"We might have to go with out her", Leah said.

"We can't", Lucas replied.

"Do you want me to go to the McQueen's", Leela asked.

"I'll go myself", Ste replied.

"Its bad luck if you see Harry though", Tegan replied.

"Fine go", Ste said stressed.

Leela opened the door just as Chardonnay-Alesha was about to knock on the door. She walked in as Leela shut the door and Ste sighed with relief. Leah smiled as Ste drank a glass of water to try and calm his nerves.

"You have to teach me how to do that", Chardonnay-Alesha said.

"Do what", Leela asked.

"Open the door without knocking", Chardonnay-Alesha replied.

"Its called good timing", Leela said.

Ste got into the limo followed by Leah, Lucas and Chardonnay-Alesha. As they drove to the church Ste looked at a picture that was in his wallet.

"Ste, you ok", Chardonnay-Alesha asked.

"I wish Hannah could come to my wedding, she should witness her daddy getting married", Ste replied.

Leah smiled at her dad.


	10. THE WEDDING

Ste arrived at the venue and stood in the entrance he saw Harry waiting with their best man Zack. He took a deep breath as the music started to play. He walked down the aisle followed by Leah, Lucas and Chardonnay-Alesha. Once he arrived at the front he turned and smiled at Harry as Chardonnay-Alesha, Leah and Lucas sat down. Ste couldn't help but feel as if Hannah should had also been a flower girl. She could of held his hand and walked with her daddy or sat at the front with Tony or Diane in her pretty dress. The vicar started to talk.

"Steven Hay do you taje Harry Thompson to be your lawful wedded husband", The Vicar asked.

"I do", Ste replied.

"Harry Thompson do you take Steven Hay to be your lawful wedded husband", The Vicar asked.

"I do", Harry replied.

The service went to and they sung this little light of mine. Everyone sat back down as the service was nearly over. The vicar then announced what everyone was waiting for.

"I know prounce you husband and husband you may kiss", The Vicar said.

Ste and Harry kissed as everyone cheered. They went outside where Michaela and Amy were taking pictures. Brendan was stood smiling at them. A mini bus arrived and Ste smiled. Michaela looked shocked at it.

"Its for you, me, Harry, Amy, Leah, Lucas, Chardonnay-Alesha, Brendan, Zack, Heathcliff, Tallulah, Fletch, Leela, Tegan, Rose, Peri and Tony", Ste said.

"That is so cool, where we going", Michaela asked.

"Its a surprise", Ste said.

They all got on to the mini bus and Fletch sat in the drivers seat. As he was about to go a girl with long dark hair got on with her daughter.

"Sinead", Ste said.

"Hannah deserves to see her dad", Sinead said.

Sinead sat down and strapped Hannah in as Peri and Chardonnay-Alesha rolled their eyes. The mini bus left as they waved to the people who weren't coming with them.


End file.
